pikminfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pikmin 4.75: The Re-Rise of the Ancients
Pikmin 4:75 is a game with different characters, pikmin and enemies. The game has 2 ending Bad and Good`: * Bad is gotten if less than 6 tenths of the treasure is found. * Good is gotten if more than 6 tenths of the treasure is found. Main Plot The game starts when Olimar and Louie go to PNF-404 for a holiday they also brought their families but they are suddenly gone. Olimar, Louie and Olimar's Wife are all that remains, the others were engulfed by a large chimera like organism. Olimar and co meet a lone Yellow pikmin who tells them to follow her and they find that four more sprouts are there. Olimar and Louie show Olimar's Wife how to pluck the pikmin. Suddenly a Male ShearGrub appears and the pikmin kill him they tell Olimar to throw them at the paper bad that is in the way and they deflate it. On the other side is a Dwarf Snagret, eventually it is defeated and it drops the Whimsical Radar which was accidentally dropped by the loan sharks when they found the planet and went to find treasures there. They eventually find all the treasures and suddenly IT appears. Playable characters * Olimar * Louie * Olimar's' Son * Louie's Son * Syacho (the president) NCPS * Olimar's Wife * Louie's' Wife * Olimar's Daughter * Bulbie * Elderly Pikmin Enemies Sorted By First Appearance The Starting Field Dwarf Red Bulborb Red Bulborb Dwarf Snagret ShearGrub Drifter Blow-hog Shiver Leaf Cloaking Burrow-Nit Hairy Bulborb Naked Moleborb In Caves False Antennae Beetle Antennae Bettle Empress Bulbax Armoured Bulborb Sea Shear Wig Burrowing Snagret Atrocious Milligreed Decorated Cannon Beetle Larvae Decorated Cannon Bettle The Jungle of Glory Orange Bulborb Dwarf Orange Bulborb Water Dumple Fiery Blow-hog Balista Bug Skitter Leaf Desiccated Skitter Leaf In Caves Creeping Chrysanthemum Iridescent Flint Beetle Venomous Viperling Withered Chrysanthemum Shear Wig Plain Dweevil Beady Long Legs Anode Dweevil Anode Beetle Molten Mega Worm Bread Bug Giant Bread Bug The Seas of Mystery Wollyhop Wolpole Yellow Wollyhop Coral Viperling Black Bulbear Dwarf Black Bulbear Flammable Bulborb Firey Bulbax Swooping Snitch Bug In Caves Bumbling Snitch Bug Belching Bulbax Emperor Bulbax Cavern Viperling Munge Dweevil Hyper Long Legs Watery Blow Hog Puffy Blow Hog Firey Dweevil Caustic Dweevil Scornet Scornet Maestro Manta Ant Armoured Anima-Bug Dismantled Anima-Bug Draconic Viper-lord The Land of Extinction Armoured Cannon Beetle Larvae Smiloborb Meganeura Spectalid Burrowing Snarrow Boreal Aurachnid Raging Long Legs Cremated Carapace Bug In Caves Goolix Mamuta Death Viperling WaterWraith Amped Blow Hog Withering Blow Hog Kingly Blow Hog Puff-stool Smash Bellied Wollyhop Pileated Snagret Scare Fested Maw-dad Flimsy Armonitor Voltaged Bulbax Hydra Sangret Pikmin Red Pikmin Blue PIkmin Yellow Pikmin Purple Pikmin White Pikmin Bulbmin Rock Pikmin Winged Pikmin Green Pikmin Orange Pikmin Cyan Pikmin Black Pikmin Caves The Starting Field Beginning cave 3 floors Military maze 5 floors The Grand Chase 4 floors Sniper Base 12 floors The Jungle of Glory Hollow Mahogany 6 floors Bug Infested Ditch 5 floors Luminous Lava Lake 9 floors Chefs Heaven 10 floors The Seas of Mystery Bulborb Empire 8 floors Sweet Victory Cave 7 floors Cave of Commandments 7 floors The Underworld 24 FLOORS THE LAND OF EXTINCTION Cave of Challenge 10 floors Blow Hog Kingdom 15 floors Cryptid Canyon 9 floors The Ultimate Crevace (HAS 30 FLOORS!!) Category:Templates Category:Pikmin 4.75